Scarlet Teller
by Blackshire999
Summary: What if there was another Teller? Another First Nine? What if JT didn't appoint Clay as president but his little sister, someone he trusted more than himself, as President? What if she left the club in Clay's hand while she "fixed" the club? After her husband is blown up she comes back to Charming wondering what happened to her precious club and Scarlet Teller is a dangerous force.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if there was another Teller? Another First Nine? What if JT didn't appoint Clay as president but his little sister, someone he trusted more than himself, as President? What if she left the club in Clay's hand while she "fixed" the club? After her husband is blown up she comes back to Charming wondering what happened to her precious club and Scarlet Teller is a dangerous force.**

 **This is my first SOA fanfiction. I'll try to keep Scarlet as human as possible but sometimes I get a little carried away. Um… so just to clear some things up. I will be posting a timeline in the next couple chapters at some point to explain ages, events, and how Scarlet played into things. Just some quick things. Scarlet is married to Chibs and has been for years. In my story Chibs has divorced Fiona but still cares for her and obviously Kerrianne. It will show more later but Scarlet is actually quite close to Fiona and Kerrianne. Clay and Scarlet have always had a love/hate relationship and Scarlet really doesn't like Gemma but they have their moments. Jax and Able are Scarlets only remaining blood relatives so she is extremely protective of them. Most of the club doesn't really know who she is or if they do it's been a long time since they've seen her. Scarlet helped create the club with JT. They have the most knowledge of the inner workings of the club. You'll notice there is some AU sort of things in the story but I'll try and keep it most like the show. That said I do not own Sons of Anarchy only my OCs.**

 **So I hope you enjoy,**

 **Blackshire999**

 **This starts in the middle of season 2**

 ***3** **rd** **Person POV***

Church had just been let out, the various club members scattered around the yard. Some getting back to work others sitting down to enjoy a beer and smoke. Gemma and Tara who had just arrived went up to Jax who was sitting beside Piney.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked.

"Tough vote." Jas responded.

"Where is he?"

"He's uh, inside," Piney said. Gemma walked off to find Clay as Piney got up. On the other side of the lot a van was being backed up by a tow truck. Meanwhile Clay and Gemma were sitting in Church.

"Tell me," Gemma said after kissing his hand.

"Maybe you were right about your boy, he's more and more like his old man, and Teller, I keep trying to bring him close you know, keep losing him, I swear he doesn't even love me."

"He does," Clay didn't looked convinced. He got up out of the Head chair that wasn't even his.

"Ain't so sure anymore," he walked out of Church. Yeah he wasn't sure about a lot of things these days.

Clay and Gemma walked out of the Clubhouse his arm around her with Bobby following behind them appearing to have made up with Clay. Chibs opened the door of the van and got into the driver's seat, he tried to start it, and looking discouraged when it didn't, then he heard it, the sound of something being charged up. Like a bomb.

"Shit!" He yelled getting out immediately and starting to run. The van exploding behind him alerting everyone to the danger. Chibs flew through the air before landing hard and hitting his head. His last thought was, "Scar."

"Oh no," Clay said getting up as everyone rushed to Chibs.

"Tara!" Jax yelled as he got down beside Chibs. She kneeled beside him and listened to his chest hoping for a heartbeat, and when she didn't, ripping his kutte and shirt apart desperately hoping for something. When the ambulance got there they stood in a group watching as he drove off fighting for his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be right back," Unser said to Hale as he walked over to meet Clay in the clubhouse.

"Well he's got a strong constitution, anybody can take a blast it's him," Unser told Clay.

"Yeah," Clay lifted his drink up to his lips.

"Ran the registration and VIN on the minivan, both bogus. I need to know what happened."

"Lot of violate liquid here at the garage," Clay said trying to cover this mess.

"Forensics find anything else Feds will be all over this place. Bombs are Homeland Security shit."

"You make the evidence report what it was, an accident."

"I know what you gotta do here Clay, but we both know Zobelle has done enough damage in Charming, this town, what happened to Chibs cannot blow back in Charming."

"Well then you get me a home address, on him and Weston, they both live outta town, otherwise I do it here then you'll be watching Main Street on the 10 o'clock news."

"Jesus Christ," Unser knew in his head he had been backed into a corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jax stood smoking outside while the cops flooded the lots.

"This was Zobelle," Hale said walking up to him.

"Otto, now Chibs, this guy's trying to break us, all of us," he said knowing they had to do something to stop this.

"There's got to be something we can find on this guy."

"He doesn't make mistakes, I pushed off retaliation for Otto but after this, Clay will go at Zobelle full war. I got a bad feeling we'll be walking right into a trap," right about now would be a good time to bring in the big guns.

"Then don't play it out," Hale said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not the way this works, someone hurts us like this we retaliate. Have too."

"That's it. Run blind right off the cliff."

"Maybe not, if I can get to Zobelle first I can protect the Club."

"What happens when you find him?"

"You tell me," now it was Jax's turn to state the obvious.

"You asking me to help SAMCRO?" Hale was in disbelief.

"We both know this guy has some kind of leverage over you. Think of it as a self-serving favor."

"I go off the grid, I help you find this guy you have to promise that you will hand him over to me. Alive."

"What can you do? Can't arrest him."

"Bring him in as a person of interest, question him up to 24 hours, least it gives clay a chance to calm down. Maybe you get your crew thinking straight."

"Alright, I get to him first, I give him to you. Do it by the book."

"I'll dig into cigar shop records see if I can find a home address."

"Pull Weston's info too, there a dead end we can always rattle Darby," Jax walked away before being interrupted by Mary, Opie's mother and Piney's ex-wife.

"Jax," she said, "need some help."

"What's the matter?"

"Don't know what to do, this thing with Chibs, it's gonna push Op further away."

"What you talking about?" Jax asked turning to face her.

"Don't come home much anymore, if he does he barely speaks to his kids, they have no idea what's happening. I didn't sign up for this, kids need a mother, a father. Tried talking to Op, I didn't raise him, we got no history."

"Talk to Piney about it?"

"He's up on his way to the cabin. This will be a four day bender at least."

"Mary, I don't know how to help Op."

"Talk to him," she asked, "Please."

"Alright," Jax said nodding his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gemma sat gripping her hand as Tara walked up to her.

"I'm going to head up to St. Tomas, I'll call you as soon as I hear anything."

"Okay, thanks," Gemma said as she walked off again before calling her back, "Hey, they will have probably already called his emergency contact but I don't know how close she is but if she shows up there, I need you to call me immediately."

"Who's she?"

"Her name's Scarlet, she's Chib's Old Lady."

"Old Lady? I didn't even know Chib's had an Old Lady?"

"She's a lot more than his Old Lady trust me."

"Okay," Tara said looking unsure but still walked away as Jax walked past her.

"Hey baby, they're waiting for you inside," Gemma said to Jax as he reached down to kiss her cheek.

"Yeah," he said then turned to kiss her cheek before pulling away he asked, "What?"

"Someone blew up your friend with a car bomb," Tara said speaking the obvious.

"We don't know what happened."

"Jesus Christ, we watched it happen, who the hell would do that. Why would anyone do that?"

"Look, I'm not sure who did it, and that's the truth, probably the same guys who had Otto jumped."

"Are you in danger? Am I?" he didn't say anything, "Uh…god."

"Look, I'm sure nothing's going to happen, just got to be smart. Little more cautious, alright? It's going to be okay babe."

"No, it's not."

"I have to go deal with this," he said before walking to the club house.

"This explosion," Tara asked Gemma, "Are those the same people who attached you?"

"And if it was?"

"Maybe if you would have told somebody, about what happened," Gemma cut her off.

"This isn't on me," Gemma said getting up and walking to the Clubhouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sons surrounded the table, the obvious empty seat staring them in the eye. Clay sat relaxed in the seat lighting his cigar.

"Unser getting his home address."

"Really think Zobelle is sitting in his barkerlounge waiting for us to swing by?" Bobby asked.

"Why should he hide?" Clay responded, "Asshole thinks he's protected on every level."

"He is," Juice said.

"Probably riding four deep, Weston, skin head crew," Opie added.

"Then we ride five deep," Tig said ready to kick some ass.

"And what's the plan? Roll up on them in broad daylight and cut off his head?" Bobby asked.

"Okay," Happy said and Bobby and Juice turned to him the expressions on their faces telling them everything they thought which was that Happy was insane.

"Well I don't give a shit what the plan is, I'm tired of sitting here, what happens if. Zobelle tried to kill two of us in the last twelve hours. This charter doesn't wait any longer! We kill them!" Clay shouted. There was silence afterword as everybody started nodding their heads. Well until that silence was broken by heavy footfalls coming towards the door. Then something that has almost never happened, happened, Church was interrupted. The doors were pushed open as a woman with black hair and the brightest blue eyes stormed in. She was wearing black skinny jeans, biker boots, a black tank top, and leather kutte. Her kutte stood out though. It still had the reaper on the back but on the sides, similar to the way Jax's was two curved patches one reading 'SAMCRO' the other 'MAYHEM'. The patches on the front are what really caught their attention though. She had six, 'Redwood', 'Original', 'Men of Mayhem', 'Unholy Ones', 'President', and 'First 9'. The band on her back where most of the Son's in the room said California hers said 'Renegade'.

"You know what's funny Clay!" She asked calmly, "I'm waiting at the airport, expecting any moment now I'm going to see my husband on the back of his bike, healthy and happy to see me after 6 months away. I had been waiting for two hours, thinking maybe something came up with the club, he'll be here. Or else he would have called right? Well then I get a phone call! You know what that phone call said Clay! It said he was in the fucking hospital! Because he got blown up!"

She moved forward quickly walking straight past Tig, whose job was to guard the President, and grabbing Clay and lifting out of his seat and slamming him into the wall behind him. At that everyone jumped up and reached for their guns, all except Jax and Happy that is. Those two simply got up and blocked the others from aiming at her.

"Now Clay," the woman said her voice turning sarcastically sweet, "were you going to call me and fill me in? Didn't you think I would like to know the minute he was hurt and rushed to the hospital? He's my husband Clay!"

At that every one of the guys dropped their guns. It was practically beat into them since their prospecting days that to hurt an Old Lady is one of the worst offences a Son could make. Though they were all confused. Chibs had a wife? This was new to them.

"I was a bit more focused on revenge at the moment Scarlet!" Clay shouted trying to get her hands off of him.

"You best think who you're yelling at Clay Morrow. Now sit down, you're not hunting for revenge tonight or any night without a fool proof plan," Scarlet said pushing him into Jax's empty seat.

"Somebody want to explain what is going on?" Tig asked looking confused as hell with his head cocked as he looked at Clay in the VP's seat.

"In a moment," Scarlet said as she grabbed three knives and handed them respectively to Clay, Jax, and Tig.

"What's this for?" Tig asked even more confused, "Because if it's for killing someone, I'm covered."

"Take off your patch," Clay said as he reached up and took his own off. Now Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Opie were really confused. Still Tig reached to his chest and cut off the Sergeant of Arms patch and set it on the table along with the knife not looking happy about it. Jax's and Clay's soon followed. Scarlet reached out and picked up the three patches. She handed the VP one to Clay and stuffed the President patch in her pocket. However the last one the Sergeant of Arms one she played around with in her hand.

"Hap," she said surprising the Club once again, this time with her familiarity to the Nomad, "Call Rane, tell him you need a transfer."

"On it boss," he said his voice raspy but even the other Sons could tell it had a happier edge to it and it flat out freaked them out to see Happy…well…happy.

"When Happy gets transferred over, he'll be Sergeant of Arms. There's no one I trust more to guard me than someone I trained myself. Jax I know this puts you out of a position but you'll basically be my apprentice from here on out. The rest of you I assume have questions?" She asked sitting down in the Presidents chair and motioning to the remaining chairs. They all took their newly arranged seats and stared at her waiting for answers none to patiently.

"So who are you?" Tig asked the bitterness in his voice clear.

"Name's Scarlet Rose Telford," she said the added, "but my maiden name was Teller."

"Scarlet? Scarlet Teller? I remember that name. You were the Nomad President," Bobby said.

"Yeah, I was until I went um… Renegade. It's a rare thing," she said shrugging.

"Wait…back the fuck up. You're a Teller?" Tig asked getting angrier.

"Yeah, JT was my big brother," she said smiling softly.

"Kay, so what's going on? Why are you in that chair?" Opie asked. He knew briefly who she was having met her when he was younger but she was never really around especially after Thomas died and never after JT was gone.

"When JT was on his death bed he didn't appoint Clay as president like all of you think. He appointed me and I have been ever since his death. However I was in no right mental state to lead the club not to mention at the time I was still Nomad President. So Clay, JT, and I made an agreement on his death bed that Clay would be the face of SAMCRO until I returned. Clay also had no power as a President. He had to get the big orders from me. However recently you have been getting a little greedy and seem to have forgotten that my Old Man was still in the club and that we keep in almost constant contact. I know what you've been up to and I am not happy about it Clay," she said.

"So let me get this straight, Clay has never been president?" Juice asked the surprise evident in his voice. Scarlet just shook her head.

"I've known since I became VP, then Happy and Chibs have known since the beginning," Jax explained his part in all of this.

"Why do you know?" Tig asked happy looking betrayed.

"When I joined she was my sponsor and my mentor," was all he had to say on the matter.

"Happy is the closest thing I have to kid besides Kerrianne and Jax," Scarlet said letting that all sink in, "I trained Happy to be my successor in the Nomad charter. However with JT dying that plan went out the window. Ever since he's been my little bitch."

"Yeah, whatever," Happy said smiling at her.

"Don't ever do that again Happy," Tig told him looking creeped out, "That was the scariest thing I have ever seen, you honest to god just smiled."

"Fuck you," Happy said and just for fun smiled brightly at Tig, he even fluttered his eyelashes. That's when Tig lost it and pushed his chair back before running out the door shouting over his shoulder, "Screw you Hap, Screw you, you fucking psycho killer!"

"What the hell is going on out here!" a voice that could only be described as Gemma shouted. Instantly the temperature in the room seemed to drop as Gemma's footsteps came closer to the open Church doors. The Sons turned to look at Scarlet when they heard her swear under her breathe.

"What the hell are you doing in that seat?!" Gemma said slightly short of yelling.

"It's so nice to see you too Gemma," Scarlet said sarcastically, "What's it been 15 years, wow you grew old."

"You're one to talk Bitch," she said back.

"Didn't the Reverend ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"15 years and it still ain't long enough, Sweetheart," Gemma said.

"Well I got a job to do, how 'bout you send Tig back in here and let us Patches to our jobs?" Scarlet said almost as if she was hoping Gemma would disobey.

"Sure thing Rosie," Gemma said sarcastically, smirk covering her face. However that quickly dropped as she saw the eyes she knew to be the same as her sons turn ice cold. She recognized those eyes. Those were the eyes of a cold blooded killer, the eyes of the devil.

"If you know what's good for you Gemma, you'll stop while you're ahead. Be forewarned Gemma you call me that again and you won't tell another lie in your life," Scarlet said before leaning forward completely dismissing Gemma, "I'm going to go see Amor, Church first thing in the morning, 8 AM. No one retaliates without my order, so help me god you will not like the result. Remember before you say these are your brothers keep in mind Otto is one of my best friends and Chibs is the love of my life."

With that Scarlet Teller was gone from the room and the rest of the Sons fell silent. They were all trying to wrap their heads around the fact that for that last 15 years their President was not actually their president and more than that was the fact that he apparently was not following the orders he was given. Juice however was running over one of her last words in his head.

"Who's Amor?" Juice finally asked. The rest of the guys turned to look at him realizing they actually didn't know who he was either.

"Chibs, Amor is Chibs, it's one of her nicknames for him," Happy said before getting up and walking out the Church doors. He had transfer papers to get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Scarlet's POV*

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me with something," I asked a doctor that was standing in the empty hallway starting to get impatient and a little anxious to finally be around Chibs.

"Yes, what do you need," she said looking up from her clip board. She had dark hair and was incredibly beautiful. Also the woman who broke my nephew's heart.

"Tara is it?" I asked looking her over. Not much intimidating but there was something there. I could work with it.

"Yes, how do you know my name?" she asked glancing around and noticing the empty hallway.

"Don't worry if I wanted you dead you wouldn't see it coming a mile away. My name's Scarlet but I'm guessing Gemma already told you who I am."

"She mentioned Chib's Old Lady but that's it," Tara said before looking confusingly at my kutte, "President? First 9? Who are you?"

"You're back with Jax right?" I asked. This better be fast.

"Yeah, I live with him and Abel," she said.

"I'm JT's sister," I said putting her out of her misery, "I'm the President of the SAMCRO charter. It's a thing that recently came to light, you can ask Jax for more details but for now why don't you tell me where my Old Man is and then go make that call to Gemma."

"Oh…um…yeah…this way, follow me," she said as she led me down multiple hallways before standing in front of a room. I looked in and froze at what I saw.

"Amor…" I grabbed the door handle and slowly walked in barely registering that Tara followed me in. I walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down slowly reaching for his hand. Chib's head was wrapped tightly in bandages and he looked way to pale. The beeping of the machine and the sound of Tara's footsteps brought me out of my little trance.

"He's critical but stable," she said giving me the only comfort she could.

"There should be two contact numbers on his file, do you know if they called both?" I asked her.

"Yeah they would have," Tara said.

"That's good," I said before gripping his hand tighter and bringing it to my lips as I felt the first tear drop down my cheek.

"How long have you been together?" Tara asked after observing my actions.

"We dated for two years before getting married in Scotland in 1955, I was able to convince…the people who banished him from Ireland to let him go back for a weekend. He's the only man I've even been in love with," I said, "Nothings better that a first love right?"

"Right," Tara said getting the second meaning to my words, "I'll let you be, don't worry about visiting hours, I'll cover it."

"Thank you Tara…you're good for him Tara," I told her, "just know that because if he's anything like his father, he's going to try to push you away. Just know he loves you more than anything. Sometimes that's all you need."

"Thank you Scarlet," Tara said.

"No problem, I tend to get a bit preachy when I'm around new people," I explained to her, "By the way Tara, family calls me Scar."

"Well than, thanks _Scar_ I'll see you in the morning," she said before leaving.

"Well Amor it looks like it's just you and me. Uh…why'd you have to go and get hurt?" I silently got up and laid down on the bed. It wasn't the best size but it could fit us both. I just needed to hold him. Besides if anyone can survive a hit to the head, it's Phillip Telford.

"I love you baby," I said before resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes letting my dreams take me away.

 **Well there it is the First chapter.**

 **I hope you guys like it. I'll explain more as the chapters go on and I'll probably add some flash backs in. Anything you guys have questions on I'll try to answer. Please don't review hatefully.**

 **I will update whenever I can.**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it,**

 **Blackshire999**


	2. Time Line

Time line

1938- Piermont "Piney" Winston was born. (I don't know if this is correct though I assume that he is older that JT.)

May 5, 1940- John "JT" Teller was born.

1949-Clay Morrow was born.

March 12, 1955- Scarlet Rose Teller was born.

1956- Bobby Munson is born. (Not sure if this is the actual date or not.)

September 29, 1957- Otto Delaney is born. (This is the wrong birthdate, I changed it for the purpose of the story.)

1957- Gemma Morrow-Teller was born.

1958- Alexander "Tig" Trager is born. (I do not know his actual date of birth this is for the story only.)

August 7, 1961- Philip "Chibs" Telford was born. (Note: In the TV show this is not his actual date of birth. I had to change it so he would be closer in age to Scarlet.)

1965-1967- JT went to serve in the Vietnam War with Piney.

1968- Sons of Anarchy was formed.

1968- Happy Lowman is born. (This is my birthdate for him.)

1975- Otto Delaney joined the Sons of Anarchy.

1976- Bobby Munson joined the Sons of Anarchy.

1978- Tig joined the Sons of Anarchy.

1978- Gemma met JT, she became pregnant 2 months later. They married the same year.

1978- Jackson Nathaniel Teller was born.

1978- Opie Winston is born.

January 8, 1984- Thomas Wayne Teller was born.

1984- Juan Carlos "Juice" Ortiz was born.

1986- Happy met Scarlet and became her apprentice per say and joined the Sons of Anarchy.

1988- Trinity Ashby was born. Scarlet was aware of her birth.

1989- Scarlet and JT both did a one year stretch in prison.

1992- Philip "Chibs" Telford joins SAMCRO.

November 11, 1993- John Teller was killed by a Semi.

1996- Otto Delaney was arrested and sent to Prison.

2005- Juice joined the Sons of Anarchy.

 **That is kind of a quick overview on ages and when they joined. This next timeline is specific to Scarlet.**

Scarlet's Timeline

March 12, 1955- Scarlet Rose Teller was born.

1965-1967- JT and Piney, who she saw as another brother, went to Vietnam.

1968- The Sons of Anarchy was formed. She was 13 at this point and made the laws of The Sons of Anarchy. She played a huge role in creating the club, it was JT and Piney's idea but she made it work. She designed the cuts, created the laws, and she made a dream a reality.

1973-1978- Scarlet left JT and Piney and went riding on her own until they settled in Charming. She was the first Nomad. (Ages 18-23)

1978- Gemma married JT and had Jax. (23)

1978- Scarlet created the Nomad Charter, becoming the first President other than JT. (23)

1981- Otto joined the Nomads, he became a good friend of Scarlet's and became the VP soon after joining. (26)

1984- Tommy was born. (29)

1986- Happy joined the Nomads, (18), and became Scarlet's apprentice.

1988- Trinity was born. Scarlet was the only one of SAMCRO who knew. She also meets Chibs for the first time briefly. (33)

1989- JT did time with Scarlet, one year in prison. Otto took over the Nomad charter while she was in prison. (34)

1990- Tommy died which broke Scarlet. (35)

1992- Chibs came to America. Chibs-31, Scarlet-37

1993- JT died. This completely shattered Scarlet, she sees JT not only as a brother but as a best friend and father as well. Even though she was President she gave the task to Clay. She then became Renegade- the only other person to do so was JT briefly when he was in Belfast. SAMCRO didn't have a Pres. for two years because JT was one he was in Belfast the other he was in jail. Renegade is something only a President can do after 10 years of service. They basically become a rouge, they don't answer to nobody and nobody answers to them. However because of Scarlet's standing as two Presidents, she has two titles, Renegade and President of SAMCRO. In the first year of her being Renegade she got closer to Chibs as an accidental meeting. This eventually led to them dating. (38)

April 11, 1955- Chibs and Scarlet eloped. Chibs- 34, Scarlet- 40

1996- Otto, who is Scarlet's best friend and was even her "maid of honor" in her wedding, was arrested and sent to Prison.

1996-2009- Scarlet started on her mission to better the Sons of Anarchy to follow through with her and JT's mission.

2009- Scarlet comes back to Charming and takes her rightful place as President. Scarlet-54, Chibs-48, Clay-60, and Jax-31.

 **Though I do not mention it in the Timeline, every charter of Sons of Anarchy was started by Scarlet either in her days of being a Nomad or her time being a Renegade. The only exception is the Devil's Tribe that Jury was president of though she did convince Jax to patch them over. So she had a play in that one.**

 _ **So there you go, those are the Timelines. I'll try to add to them as I continue with the story. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy lately. I'll try and update this week at some time. So regarding the time line I tried to keep it most like the show as possible but I did change some things or made things up, for example I don't think Otto was ever in the Nomad charter.**_

 _ **Until Next Time,**_

 _ **Blackshire999**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone,**

 **So I was able to update. Sorry about the delay. I was really busy lately. However now I hope to get back on track. Even though there isn't really a "track" at this point. Two things real quick. One, someone sent a review that gave me an idea to add to my story. I will be adding a Happy/OC storyline. You'll see who she is this chapter I believe. Two, someone mentioned that in the first chapter I said that Scarlet and Chibs were married in 1955, I made a mistake and then made the same mistake in the timeline. They were actually married in 1995. There fixed that. I'll eventually go back and change that but well not for a while. I also realized that I was spelling Chibs name "Philip" instead of what it actually is "Filip". Sorry. This is my first SOA fanfiction. Can you tell?**

 **Well anyways, Enjoy!**

 ***3** **rd** **Person POV***

Jax walked into one of the dorm rooms in the club, watching as Opie packed a bag. Taking a glance around the room he saw the signs of someone living there for a while. Thinking back to what Mary told him earlier he decided now would be the best time to talk to Opie before shit started hitting the fan from his aunt being here.

"You livin' here now?" he asked Opie.

"Crash here every once in a while," Opie nodded.

"I talked to your mom," Jax said as he played with his lighter, "She's worried, about her grandkids. Said they never see their dad anymore."

"So now you're worried."

"Problems of my brothers, is a problem of mine, right?"

"I don't have a problem, my kids are fine."

"Okay look man, I think it's all good. You getting deeper in the club, but you're obviously still dealing with some shit. Donna's death gotta' be a nightmare."

"How do you know what I'm dealing with? You gotta figure out your own shit brother," Opie said as he pulled on his jacket and raised his voice.

"I know what I'm doing."

"Oh yeah, you got things you want to change. I get it. This beef with Clay, It's not about what's best for SAMCRO, it's about what's best for you, pushing to be King," Opie said, Jax shook his head. Opie just didn't see what was happening to the Club.

"It's not your time yet man. This is Clay's club. No matter what Scarlet says or seems to believe. You gotta back down and get in line. Scarlet too for that matter. Why the hell haven't we heard of her? Just all of a sudden she's here and Clay's stepping down. You both need to know your place. Before someone gets hurt," Opie said putting his backpack on his back before walking away.

*3rd Person POV*

The halls of St. Tomas hospital were filled with doctors and nurses along with a patient here or there, but in one room slept a couple. One knocked out, the other exhausted. When Tara walked in she was only slightly surprised that Scarlet was still sleeping even though it was well past 10 o'clock in the morning. Last night she seemed ready to drop. Though she guessed that was what happened when you find out that your husband nearly died. While she checked Chibs' vitals she tried not to make too much noise but she still saw Scarlet shift on the bed, a sign she was waking up.

When Scarlet opened her eyes, she had to squint from the brightness. She didn't know where she was and she didn't remember how she got there. When she heard movement from her right she jumped up, startling Tara in the process, and drew her gun from within her Kutte pointing it at the noise. When Tara found herself facing a gun she froze, her eyes going wide. She did not expect that. When Scarlet saw the brunette at the end of her gun she quickly lowered it remembering where she was and what happened. Her eyes moved to Chibs still form scanning her eyes over his body 'til she was reassured that he was alright.

"Sorry," Tara said her voice slightly higher than normal. She was surprised how quickly Scarlet was able to draw and holster her gun without showing any reaction at all to herself.

"It's okay, my fault really, I'm used to being on the road. No brother's to watch your back out there. I tend to get a little jumpy," Scarlet said as she sat down again and grabbed Chibs' hand.

"A little? You pulled a gun on me!" Tara exclaimed. Was this really the life Jax was okay with? Car bombs, trigger happy family members, and murder.

"You gotta understand, I'm a renegade. It's like a Nomad but 100 times worse in the danger department," Scarlet said which just confused Tara more.

"What's a Nomad? And Renegade?" She asked but Scarlet either didn't hear her or ignored her for she jumped up and rushed out the room.

"See you later Tara!" She shouted as she ran out the room. Scarlet hadn't realized how late it had gotten until she looked at the clock on Chibs' room's wall. She had to get to the club house. She walked quickly through the halls of the hospital and out the door. She sprinted through the parking lot towards her red 2009 Dodge Challenger with black racing stripes. She unlocked her car quickly and got in, starting it and hearing the roar of the engine. She drove to TM probably breaking many laws as she did.

When she pulled into the lot she had to slow down to avoid the crime scene tape that mapped out where the minivan had exploded. She parked her car and got out. Seeing Clay and the rest of the Sons exit the clubhouse she started towards them only to stop when she saw the familiar form of Edmund Hayes walking towards them as well.

"Well things just got a bit more interesting," she said quietly to herself before walking over, trying not to draw attention to herself.

"You being here in broad daylight, not the smartest move," Clay said as Eddie reached them.

"My dad taught me to be wise, go find out what all the noise was last night."

"Accident," Clay said.

"Chibs rubbed some wrong wires together," Bobby offered a bogus explanation.

"I grew up in south Ireland boys, Sodium Nitrate was the fragrance of my youth, know it anywhere," Edmund said calling their lie.

"We're dealing with the problem," Jax said.

"The problem, is the Feds, this blast will bring them around," Edmund said. Clay started to say something but Scarlet intervened.

"No need to worry about the Feds sniffing around," she said coming to stand beside Bobby.

"Scarlet!" Eddie said backing up a few steps.

"Eddie, where's your Old Man?" she asked. Clay and the rest of the sons looked at her in surprise. How did Scarlet know the Hayes?

"Taking care of some business," he said relaxing slightly.

"Oh really? Jimmy in town?" Scarlet asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Eddie said.

"Well then you're not too aware of anything are you? Tell your Da there ain't nothin' for him to be worrin' about, well handle it. Tell Jimmy to watch himself while he's on my land," Scarlet said before nodding to Eddie an obvious dismissal. While he hurried away Unser walked up to them.

"I got the location of our two white friends," he said holding out a piece of paper to Clay, but before Clay could take it another hand shot forward and took it. Before anyone could stop her she had already whipped out a lighter and lit the piece of paper on fire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clay yelled while Unser looked over in surprise at a face he hadn't seen in years.

"I told you no fucking retaliation!" Scarlet said her voice deadly calm and quiet but still dangerous.

"And that's bullshit, they hurt us, we strike back," Clay said standing toe to toe to her.

"Mark my words Clarence, you retaliate I will knock you down so far-" her words were cut off by her phone ringing. She gave a final glare at Clay before turning and walking away answering the call.

"How long before Lodi forensics gets out here?" Clay asked Unser, Scarlet's warning already far from his mind.

"This was flagged as a priority, surprised they're not here yet," Unser said.

"Well you may want to send your boys out for donuts, let us tidy up a bit," Clay kindly suggested.

"Yeah, they do look famished," Unser said walking away. Jax answered his phone, which had been ringing while Clay talked to Unser.

"Hey," Jax said before listening to Hale on the other line, "Okay, meet me at Darby's."

"I want you to power scrub the shit out of this place, I want it clueless," Clay said to Juice.

Meanwhile Scarlet looked down to answer an unknown number on her cell phone. The only reason she had even walked away was because this was her personal cell phone and not her burner. Very few people knew her actual number. Probably just Chibs, Jax, and Happy, but two of them were standing right behind her and she doubted that Chibs was even awake.

"Hello," she said.

"Scarlet?" said a weak voice. A voice Scarlet knew from memory alone. A voice she hadn't heard in five years.

"Dakota?" Scarlet asked disbelieving.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you, I'm sorry. H-He just kept apologizing a-and I believed h-him. I-I'm so sorry Scar," Dakota said sounding absolutely broken.

"It's alright, baby girl, where are you?" Scarlet asked bringing her hand to her forehead, her mind going to all different possibilities at once.

"L.A., an apartment in L.A. Hillcrest apartment number 309, I'm on the 2nd floor," she answered before Scarlet heard crying and screaming. Then the phone hung up. Not even thinking twice about it she ran back towards the guys and grabbed Happy's arm before running to her car.

"Get in!" she yelled to Happy before getting in herself and speeding out of the Lot.

"What the hell was that?" Clay asked turning to face Jax who just shrugged, "Never mind, let's go get Zobelle."

"What's going on?" Happy asked as he watched Scarlet tear out of the parking lot leaving tire marks on the pavement.

"You remember that woman I told you to check up on whenever you drove through Nevada? She dropped off the map about 5 years ago?" Scarlet asked as she sped through town hoping that no dumb pig would try and stop her.

"Yeah, but you never told me who she was," Happy told her, grabbing the handle by the door as Scarlet drove around a corner.

"Well, she's in trouble so were going to L.A." Scarlet said locking eyes with Happy briefly before turning her head back to the road. What shocked Happy most about her look was that she looked genuinely scared. He had never in all the years he had known her, seen that kind of fear.

"Who is she?"

Scarlet hesitated a moment before answering, "Her name's Dakota, she's Otto's daughter."

 **I know, I know it is extremely short. I know it's not really an excuse but my mom has been going crazy about getting our house and yard in shape for my brother's graduation party, I have track and field, plus school, and then I'm trying to find a job so I've been very busy lately. However I managed to get this done. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review any questions or comments.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackshire999**


End file.
